Mi nueva vida
by Paris Jenneth Crainor McCurdy
Summary: Yuuki esta empezando una nueva vida junto con kaname, pero recuerdos vuelven cuando el director cross les da una solicitud para que sean los lideres de la clase nocturna. estos purasangre volveran a ver viejos amigos y enemigos, tambien conocer a una nueva lider de la clase diurna
1. Capitulo I

Mi nueva vida

Hubo muchos cambios en mi vida, una de ellas es que soy una princesa vampiro y que el chico que amaba era nada más ni nada menos que mi propio hermano. De tantas cosas que me entere cuando desperté de mi gran sueño; Zero el hombre que en su corazón hay puro odio mato al hombre que quería matarme hace tiempo, en fin Kaname y yo decidimos irnos de la Academia Cross y empezar una nueva vida….

Capitulo: I.- Bienvenido.

-Al fin llegamos – dije un poco cansada

-Espero que estés feliz Yuuki – contesto mostrando una sonrisa

Kaname sempai un chico vampiro que siempre estuvo conmigo a lo que fuera, también odiaba que yo siempre estuviera con Zero creo que eso eran celos, ¿celoso Kaname? Era normal en cualquier vampiro pero… ¿el? Sonaría extraño porque siempre cerraba sus sentimientos hacia los demás, a lo mejor porque no confiaba en sus compañeros.

-Bienvenidos Kaname y Yuuki Kuran – decía amablemente una sirvienta

-Yuuki ella es Kikyo, ella cuidaba de ti cuando eras muy pequeña – decía Kaname.

Entramos a la casa y Kaname me dirigió hacia mi habitación, abrió la puerta y quede sorprendida al verla en las paredes, la parte de arriba estaba pintado de color blanco y abajo rojo pero la parte de arriba estaba decorada con mariposas negras, mire alrededor y le dije a Kaname estaba precioso mi cuarto, Kaname solo sonrió dejo mis maletas y se fue a su habitación. Yo busque mis cosas y me encontré mi diario personal busque una pluma para empezar a escribir

"Querido amigo"

Hoy solo quiero decirte que voy a empezar a olvidar tanto sufrimiento que me hicieron, empezando con Zero la persona que siempre quiso matarme pero dijo que esperaria el tiempo. Creo que no podra matarme de eso se encargara Kaname

Con cariños: Yuuki

escuche que abrieron mi puerta y escondi lo mas rapido posible mi libreta - ¿quien es? - pregunte un poco alterada - soy yo yuuki - respondio aidou .

Aidou un gran amigo y fan de Kaname, aunque para mi es un niño por la forma en como se porta odia a Zero por algo ni siquiera le preguntare. El es rubio de ojos de color azul, tambien es un vampiro purasangre

- ¿Que pasa Aidou?- dije -Kaname me ha dicho que la cena ya esta lista y que baje para que cenen ok - dijo un poco serio - esta bien - conteste, me cepille el cabello y baje y me sorprendio que Kaname me trajiera hacia la mesa y me dijiera que estaba muy hermosa con mi pelo largo. nos sirvieron la cena, comimos y luego fuimos hacia la sala.

-Yo ya extrañaba volver con mi hermana - decia el feliz, me alegra que el sea feliz - Kaname yo tambien ya extrañaba aqui, a este lugar en donde nacimos y vivimos nuestra niñez- dije mientras lo miraba - Yuuki eres muy hermosa y me gustas - me decia acariciando mi cabello, yo me sonroje un poco, el agarro mi barbilla y me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Yo en verdad ya deseaba ese beso.

-Kaname yo tambien te amo- dije

-Yuuki estamos comprometidos ... Aun te quieres casar conmigo - me lo dijo mostrandome un anillo muy hermoso

-Kaname yo...yo...yo si quiero casarme contigo- dije poniendome el anillo en el dedo

Kaname se alegro porque me cargo muy feliz y luego me beso en toda la cara me llevo hasta arriba y me bajo

-yuuki te amo- me decia muy enamorado

-yo igual te amo

nos empezamos a besar, Kaname me agarro de la cintura para atraerme mas hacia el, entramos hacia su habitacion y nos estabamos acercando la cama, cai en la cama y Kaname cayo sobre mi empezamos el juego de acaricias y besos. Kaname empezo a besar todo mi cuello y a acariciarme mientras que yo abrazaba su espalda, el me estaba quitando la ropa con besos y yo tambien, dentro de unos minutos nos encontrabamos desnudos en sabanas blancas. Kaname se subio arriba de mi pero lo detuve.

-que pasa yuuki - dijo un poco confuso

-es que no puedo Kaname - dije avergonzada

-tu tranquila todo va estar bien- dijo calmado

yo asenti y el volvio a subir arriba de mi besandome muy apasionado y luego me dijo ¿lista?, asenti de pronto su miembro entro en el mio al principio grite de dolor pero fue desapareciendo poco a poco, el acariciaba mis senos con dulzura y yo tocaba su abdomen con mi dedo, fuimos cambiando de posicion hasta que nos cansamos y dormimos abrazados

-eres mia yuuki y te prometo que te amare por siempre- decia el acariciando mi cabello

-Kaname te amaba, te amo y te amare hasta el fin.

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo II

Capitulo II

-Desperté en los brazos de Kaname, lo mire y estaba tan tranquilo, así que lo seguí abrazando. El despertó y me sonrió, volvió a abrazarme pero más fuerte y me beso la frente.

-¿Qué nos pasó Yuuki? – me decía Kaname riéndose

-No lo sé Kaname – respondí

-Creo que se nos pasó la mano ¿no crees? – comento

-Yo pienso que nos entregamos en cuerpo y no en alma – comente

-Kaname se levantó y se fue al baño, mientras que yo me envolví en sabanas y busque mi ropa en todos lados, entre al baño y vi que mi prometido se bañaba. Se veía tan atractivo con sus músculos, él se enjabonaba el cabello, yo me apresure en buscar mi ropa que se encontraba en el inodoro colgado, la agarre y Salí de ahí, luego me vestí. Kaname salió del baño con una toalla tapando su parte, lo mire y vi que su cabello negro le escurría el agua.

-¿Encontraste tu ropa? – decía el secándose el pelo

-Si Kaname – respondí cepillándome el cabello

-¿Quisieras voltearte? – decía moviendo la mano

-Kaname ya te vi desnudo – dije de una forma ignorante

-Kaname se vistió y se peinó, luego me agarro la mano y me llevo hasta fuera en el patio y me dijo que me concentrara mucho.

-¿Kaname que es esto? – pregunte

-Necesito que practiques Yuuki – decía el poniéndose en guardia

-¿Practicar que?...Kaname – respondí ignorando

-Yuuki sacar tu poder vampirizó – decía el

-Me concentre mucho y vi varias cosas que querían dañar a Kaname así que me detuve y las cosas se cayeron.

-Muy bien Yuuki – dijo abrazándome.

-Después salió kikyo diciéndonos que el desayuno ya estaba listo, entramos y nos sentamos a desayunar, después llego Kikyo diciendo que nos buscaba alguien, Kaname se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, de ella salió Rima una ex estudiante de mi prometido, yo camine hacia ella y la abrace porque era la primera vez que veía a una vampiresa que le agradaba porque Ruka me odiaba por Kaname.

-¡Que sorpresa Rima! – decía Kaname sonriendo

-Bueno quise visitarlos – comentaba la pelirroja

-Siempre serás bienvenida aquí Rima – dije

-Kaname y Yuuki…he tenido noticias de la Academia Cross – comento

-¿Cuál es la noticia Rima? – comentaba Kaname un poco serio

-Que la volverán a reabrir – decía ella

-Rima se quedó por un tiempo más y luego se fue. En la noche buscaba a Kaname en donde se encontraba en la sala pensando

-En que tanto piensas guapo – dije sentándome arriba de el

-En lo que dijo Rima – decía el acariciando mis hombros

-A mí me gustaría volver a la academia…ya sabes para ver a mi amiga humana.

-Yuuki eres una vampira y ella una humana – me regañaba

-¿Y eso que?...Kaname, ella me sigue queriendo como soy – dije reclamándole

-Yuuki sigues siendo una fastidiosa niña – dijo haciéndome un lado

-Y tu un hombre que no sabes comprender las cosas – me levante gritando.

-Me fui muy enojada hacia mi habitación y me encerré, me acosté en mi cama llorando. Porque Kaname no me dejaba estar con ella solo porque era una humana, tocaron la puerta

-Yuuki perdóname – decía el detrás de la puerta

-Me lastimaste Kaname – dije llorando

-Perdón no sabía lo que estaba diciendo – decía

-Abrí la puerta y entro el abrazándome, yo al principio no aceptaba su abrazo y lo fui abrazando

-No eres una niña fastidiosa Yuuki, tu eres una mujer que me estas enseñando amar y te amo – decía el acariciando mi cabello

-Yo también te amo Kaname, pero nunca me lastimes – dije besandolo

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo III

Capitulo III

Terminamos de abrazarnos y el me miro y me dijo.

-A un me amas Yuuki – decía Kaname

-Si Kaname a un te amo – dije

Yo lo abrace muy fuerte y lo seguí besando, después nos volvimos a separar

-Creo que deberías dormir Yuuki – dijo acercándose a la puerta

Kaname salió de mi habitación, yo me acosté y me quede dormida. 6 meses después me encontraba dormida, Kaname entro en silencio y se acercó hacia mí.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Yuuki! – gritaba feliz Kaname

-Te acordaste – comente

-Es que ya maduraste sin la edad necesaria – decía el

-Kaname tengo 17 años ¬¬ - dije

-Te compre algo Yuuki – dijo enseñándome una cajita

Yo abrí la cajita y me sorprendió que era una cadena que llevaba mi nombre en letra cursiva, me gustó tanto que abrace a kaname

-Te gusto yuuki - comento

-¿Gustarme?...me encanta – dije muy alegre

-Bueno vístete muy bonita porque hay más sorpresas – dijo yéndose

Me metí al baño, me bañe y luego Salí, me vestí y me cepille mi largo cabello color castaño y me puse mi nueva cadena. Baje las escaleras y vi a mi prometido con aidou quien me felicito por mi día especial.

-¿Estas lista? – me pregunto muy ansioso

En la puerta entro Cross mi antiguo padre, yo al verlo corrí y lo abrace, él se sorprendió al verme. Ya no era la misma niña de siempre ahora era toda una mujer.

-yuuki eres igualita a tu madre – decía Cross

-Gracias Cross – le agradecí

Estuvimos platicando un buen tiempo hasta que kaname comento algo

-Rima nos dijo que volverá a reabrir la academia – comento muy serio

-Tienes razón por eso acepte venir…..kaname y yuuki ¿quisieran aceptar una solicitud para que ustedes dos sean los líderes de la clase nocturna?

-mire a kaname, tenía una cara que yo ya sabía que decía que no así que fui 10 veces más rápida que él.

-Claro cross que aceptamos – dije contenta

Cross sonrió, se despidió y se fue. En la noche me estaba probando el uniforme de la clase nocturna que era el blanco con negro y pensé ¿sería una excelente líder? ¿Qué tal si fallo? ¿Qué tal si esta vez me mataría Ruka? Muchas preguntas pasaron por mi mente, que sin darme cuenta kaname había entrado.

-¿Qué tanto piensas yuuki? –pregunto abrazándome

-kaname…. ¿sería una buena líder? – dije pensativa

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo dejándome de abrazar

-Creo que no debí aceptar la solicitud de cross – comente

-Sabes algo yuuki….yo también quería aceptar su solicitud – dijo volviéndome a abrazar

-Es en serio kaname – pregunte muy sorprendida

-Creo que sería la primera vez que oigo que kaname dice algo así, en verdad me sorprendía y mucho

**- 2 semanas después-**

Kaname y yo entramos a clase nocturna, y no voy a mentir me sentía muy nerviosa, pero me fui alegrando por ver a todos hasta Ruka

-Vaya hasta vuelve casi todo, digo hasta las moscas – decía ruka muy celosa

-Y creo que también polvo de antigüedad – dije muy enojada

-tranquila yuuki y ruka ella es tu líder –dijo kaname tratando de calmarnos

-Bueno lo tendré que aguantar – dijo ruka alejándose

Sentía como mi sangre hervía cuando Ruka me dijo eso ya no más faltaba que la matara y la partiera en mil pedazos pero yo no soy… en fin me calme y nos estábamos preparando y como siempre las humanas gritaban por los vampiros pero ellas no sabían. La puerta se abrió y salimos.

-Oye rima me preguntaría quienes fueran los líderes de la clase diurna – pregunte hacia la pelirroja

-pues deberían ser los mismos – respondió muy seria

-te olvidas rima, yo soy líder de la clase nocturna – respondí confundida

Entramos a nuestra clase, pasaron horas y kain dijo que había olido sangre humana, nos separamos. Yo me fui con Rima y Aidou, al fin fui caminando sola y no me sorprendió ver a dos jóvenes que estaban sentadas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – les pregunte

-Vinimos a tomar fotos a los chicos, es que ustedes son perfectos – decían

Llego una chica rubia con ojos verdes y llevaba cosas de líder.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunte muy seria

-¿y….tú quién eres? – respondió cambiando el tema

-Si tú me respondes, yo te respondo – dije tratando de acercarme

-Me llamo Mitsuki – respondió

-Bueno Mitsuki, yo me llamo Yuuki Kuran – le dije

-Eres uno de ellos…. ¿verdad? – dijo

-Si de ellos te refieres – comente

Ella saco una pistola apuntándome de repente escuche una voz que siempre recordare.

-Baja esa pistola niña tonta – dijo

Yo voltee y él se me quedo mirando muy asombrado por haberme visto.

-Tu otra vez – comente decepcionada

-Volvemos a vernos Kuran – dijo sacando una sonrisa cínica

-Lo mismo digo yo Ze…..Zero.

Continuara…..


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

-Volviste Yuuki – decía acercándose a mí

-¿Se conocen? – comento confusa la rubia

-Tú no te metas Mitsuki – decía Zero hipócritamente

-Ya basta Zero con Mitsuki – dije defendiéndola

Mitsuki se me quedo mirando asombrada por lo que estaba haciendo, lo bueno es que puedo leer la mente y lo que leí era ¿Por qué este vampiro me protege?

-¿Qué esperas yuuki? – decía acercándose a mi

Yo ya estaba lista para pelear, mis ojos se tornaron rojos y de repente el viento soplaba más fuerte y veía muchas cosas que querían atacar a Zero pero fui detenida por Aidou.

-Basta yuuki – dijo aidou detrás de mí

-Está bien aidou – dije tranquilizándome y mis ojos dejaron de tornase rojo

-Yuuki-sama su prometido la está esperando – decía aidou mostrándome su mano

Yo pase por el lado de Mitsuki

-Ya nos volveremos a ver mitsuki – dije mostrando una sonrisa

Me aleje un poco

-Oye ¿A dónde vas zero? – dijo la rubia tratando de detener al peliblanco

-Déjame solo – decía el peliblanco quitando la mano de la rubia

Yo iba caminando y pensando al mismo tiempo pero fui detenida por mi protector aidou

-¿Qué tanto piensas yuuki-sama? – comentaba llamándome la atención

-Eh…nada –dije perdiendo la vista hacia arriba

-Yuuki-sama…. ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta? – decía volviéndome a llamar la atención.

-Claro – dije

-¿usted ya sabía que se encontraría a zero? – preguntaba muy serio

-NO – conteste

Sentía como hervía la sangre cuando me hablaban de zero, recordaba lo que me dijo en 7 meses. Lo odiaba tanto, ¿Cómo pude querer a zero, si él siempre quiso matarme? , recuerdo el día en que me dijo: "te buscare para matarte yuuki". Llegamos con Kaname

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – pregunto kaname

-Nos perdimos kaname – dije tratando de salvar a aidou

-ok me alegra que estén bien – decía

Termino la clase y entramos a nuestro dormitorio. Yo dormía con kaname a su lado y escuche que aidou peleaba con alguien así que baje.

-¿Así que con ella hablabas? – dije al ver a mitsuki

-Buenos días yuuki-sama – decía la rubia inclinándose

-Pasa – dije dándole la espalda

Fuimos al jardín y nos sentamos

-¿vienes a preguntarme por zero? – dije sorprendiendo a la rubia

-¿Dónde lo conociste? – pregunto muy discreta

-¿quieres saber la verdad? – dije

-si – respondió sin pensar

-Kiryou Zero es hijo de cazadores de vampiros – dije secamente

La mire y ella quedo totalmente impactada por lo que dije sobre ese hombre

-Yuuki….tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué me protegiste de Zero? – comentaba seria

-Porque deberías con quien fijarte con quien estas – comente

-¿Por qué? – volvió a decir la rubia

-Bueno tú sabes ¿Quiénes somos nosotros? – pregunte

-Si son vampiros – volvió a responder sin pensar

-Zero es…..es….es como nosotros – comente tartamudeando

-Eso no puede ser – dijo levantándose

Trate de calmarla

-No eso no es verdad – dijo calmándose

-Bueno y todo eso ¿Por qué te interesa tanto Zero? – pregunte

Vi como mitsuki se callaba y se volvió a sentar hubo un gran silencio

-Bueno pues yo….yo….yo….me enamorado de zero – dijo un poco avergonzada

-te enamoraste de una persona que en su corazón hay odio puro – respondí secamente

-Si – dijo tristemente

-Bueno ya es hora de que te vayas Mitsuki mi clase ya va a comenzar – dije levantándome

Lleve a mitsuki hasta la puerta, pero nos encontramos con zero en la puerta, quien se llevó a mitsuki de mis manos

-Ya no quiero que vuelvas ahí – le advirtió el peliblanco

-Zero no me trates así – lo soltó pero zero la rasguño la mano

Los ojos de Zero se tornaron rojos y se acercaba poco a poco a mitsuki

-Zero ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo la rubia tratando de escapar

Zero iba a morder, pero llego una chica y se puso en medio de ellos dos dejando a zero morder la muñeca de esa chica

-Mi sangre sabe bien – dije

-Yuu…ki – dijo dejándole morder la muñeca

Mitsuki se quedó viendo sorprendida de la peli castaño la salvo de ser como ellos.

-Eres una amenaza zero – dije poniéndome delante de ella

Me lleve a mitsuki a la mansión le tape la herida

-¿Por qué sufres yuuki? – me pregunte la rubia

-yo no soy como esos vampiros – respondí

-tenías razón zero es como esos – dijo decepcionada

-no temas – dije levantándole la mirada

-Yuuki ¿Qué se siente ser un vampiro? – dijo seria

-Es como si no tuvieras alma – respondí - ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – pregunte muy sospechosa

-quiero ser como tú – dijo

Me sorprendí por la respuesta de mitsuki pero a la vez me da miedo de que bestia se va a transforma si la mordían

-Yuuki – comentaba agarrando mis frías manos

-¿Por qué Mitsuki? – comente

- puedo ser más fuerte. Yuuki quiero que tú me muerdas –me comentaba

-¡Que! – me sorprendi

**Continuara…..**


	5. Capitulo V

**Capitulo v**

-Te has vuelto loca – la regañe

-Por favor – me rogaba la rubia

-No te convertiré en nosotros – me negué

Me levante y limpie los restos de sangre que tenía en mis manos y no podía evitar como olía, jamás había probado la sangre de un humano. Mis ojos se tornaron rojos y volteé hacia mitsuki, me acerque hasta ella. Ella ya sabía lo que trataba de hacer, así que se dejó, no podía evitarlo, creo que obsesionaba. Desperté de nuevo y mis ojos dejaron de tornase rojos

-¿Por qué te torturas así yuuki? – me lo dijo

-Porque yo no soy así – respondí mirándola

-¿de qué hablas yuuki? – pregunto

-Mitsuki ¿es que no te das cuenta? – le grite -Soy una princesa purasangre – dije tomando el bote de agua

Mitsuki se fue de la mansión llorando, yo me senté y estuve pensando en lo que iba hacer y recordaba cosas que decía el director Cross. Kaname entro y se arrodillo.

-El director Cross se equivocó, los humanos y los vampiros no deben estar juntos – dije entre lágrimas

-Yuuki ¿Qué paso? – pregunto el pelinegro

-quise morder a la líder de la clase diurna y además ella se dejó que…que yo la mordiera….Soy una estúpida – me rompí en llanto

Kaname me abrazo muy fuerte y yo me llore como si fuera una niña muy indefensa. El limpio mis lágrimas y me dio un beso

-Tienes miedo Yuuki, tienes miedo en convertirte en una bestia chupasangre – me tranquilizo

Yo asentí, el me cargo y me llevo hasta nuestra habitación y me dejo en la cama y se sentó en una silla más cercana de la cama.

-Kaname ¿Qué tienes? – pregunte muy preocupada

-no lo sé – respondió

Me levante de la cama y me acerque a él y levante su cara, lo bese muy profundamente. Él se levantó y me acerco más a él, me abrazo y me llevo hacia un costado de la cama, los dos caímos en la cama. Yo me subí arriba de él y desabroche su uniforme, mientras que él me quitaba el chaleco, pero nos detuvimos al ver a la rubia parada enfrente de nosotros, que salió corriendo, fui detrás de ella.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi mansión?! – le grite

-¿Cómo pudiste engañar a tu prometido con tu propio hermano? – me reclamo

Ya nada más faltaba y le di una cachetada

-¿acaso eres una idiota, kaname-sempai es mi prometido? – le respondí

Mitsuki se sorprendió por mi gran respuesta

-No quiero verte aquí nunca más ¿oíste? Y si te vuelvo a ver te mato…. TE MATO – la amenace

Regrese a la mansión donde kaname me esperaba tranquilizado

-¿todo está bien? – me pregunto

-si kaname – respondí

**Mientras tanto**

Mitsuki se encontraba caminando y recordaba lo que dijo yuuki

-todo esto va por mi obsesión – se reclamaba

-Eres una niña muy estúpida mitsuki – decía una voz

-Zero ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta la rubia

Zero salió del árbol más oscuro y se acercó a mitsuki y la agarro de la cintura, la acerco más hacia él.

-¿Qué te pasa zero? – le dijo la rubia tratando de zafarse

-mira Mitsuki yo te gusto ¿es cierto? – le comentaba el peliblanco

La rubia miraba hacia el suelo por la pregunta de zero. El peliblanco solo sonrió sínicamente

-Escuche la discusión que tuviste con yuuki – decía agarrándole el pelo

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – le decía la rubia muy sorprendida

-también escuche que quieres ser un vampiro, pero te equivocaste de persona, porque yuuki no lo hará – comentaba el peliblanco cambiando el tema

-¿Cómo hago que Yuuki me convierta? – decía la pelilargo

-es fácil rubia, dale lo que más nos gusta a los vampiros – respondió secamente

-Sangre – murmuro

-que lista eres Mitsuki – la felicito zero

-Y si no lo logro – decía

-pues te va a costar muy caro Mitsuki – decía muy amenazador

**Al día siguiente**

Yuuki se encontraba con su prometido muy abrazado en la mansión y tocaron la puerta y yuuki abrió y de ella entro Zero

-Buenos días yuuki me dejas entrar – decía el peliblanco

-¿Qué haces zero? – preguntaba yuuki muy seria

-¿me dejas entrar? – comentaba Zero

Yuuki lo dejo pasar, zero se sentó en el sillón

-y bien ¿a que viniste? – le pregunto la peli castaña

-Vine porque mitsuki me ha dicho que te provocara con sangre para que la conviertas en vampiro – respondió Zero

-¿Por qué tratas de protegerme si me quieres matar? – le preguntaba muy confundida

-yuuki yo nunca te voy a matar – dijo levantándose

-¿de qué hablas? – se confundía más

-Ya es hora de que de que sepas la verdad de una vez – murmuraba el peliblanco

-¿hora de qué? – preguntaba yuuki

-Siempre estuve enamorado de ti yuuki – comentaba

-No eso no puede ser –dijo levantándose

-Yuuki deja a kaname – le decía zero agarrándola de los brazos

**Continuara…..**

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Yuuki aceptara la propuesta de Zero? ¿mitsuki hará lo que le dijo Zero? ¿ en verdad Zero decía lo que siente por yuuki o será una trampa para que acabar con ella? …. Lo sabrán en el capítulo VI**

**Adiós.**


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capítulo vi**

-tú también te has vuelto loco – dijo la pelilargo

-¿Por qué loco o acaso no me crees? – decía el peliblanco

-Sabes será mejor que te vayas – decía Yuuki

-¿Por qué? – comentaba Zero

-Por qué no perteneces aquí – respondió

Yuuki empieza a empujar Zero hacia la puerta, la abre y los dos ven a Mitsuki con una mano ensangrentada, ambos se ven y sus ojos se empiezan a tornarse rojos, pero Yuuki reacciona rápido y detiene a zero

-Corre mitsuki, mis sirvientes no tardan en venir a devorarte – decía yuuki muy alarmante.

Pero mitsuki reacciono tarde, porque detrás de ella estaba aidou con los ojos rojos

-¿A dónde vas? – decía el rubio

-aléjate de mí aidou por favor – le suplicaba la rubia

-Me iré, pero si me dejas beber tu sangre – se acercaba poco a poco a la rubia

-No….no…no suéltame – trataba de zafarse

El rubio la agarro más de la cintura, le lambio el cuello, mientras que mitsuki trataba de zafarse, pero el vampiro fue más rápido y la mordió. Yuuki solo miro sorprendida como ese vampiro bebía de su sangre. Al final la soltó y la rubia cayó al suelo y conmocionaba por el veneno de ese vampiro, yuuki golpeo a zero y corrió hacia mitsuki

-¿estás bien mitsuki? – preguntaba la pelicastaña

-A…..a….a…..ayúdame – tartamudeaba la rubia

-No puedo, si te muerdo no me controlare – contesto yuuki

-Me estoy muriendo yuuki ¡CONVIERTEME AHORA! – pedía auxilio la rubia

Yuuki se acercó hacia Mitsuki, lambio su cuello y la mordió, la rubia sufría por la mordida de yuuki. Ella se detuvo y limpio sus labios y mitsuki se quedó dormida.

-¡¿QUE HAS HECHO?! – decía la pelicastaña acercándose hacia Zero

-tranquila yuuki, ya se le pasara – decía zero muy tranquilo

-¡tú!... ¡LA HAS CONVERTIDO EN ESO! – gritaba yuuki

De repente mitsuki abre los ojos, pero no eran de color azul eran rojos y luego se tornaron azules

-Yuuki…..¿que ha pasado? – preguntaba mientras se tocaba sus colmillos

-Te has convertido en lo que siempre has soñado… bienvenida a la inmortalidad – decía yuuki ayudándole a levantarse

Llega Kaname y ve a todos

-Yuuki ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntaba el castaño

-Mitsuki la hirieron y yo no quise que muriera en mis manos – decía mostrando la nueva estudiante

Tiempo después Zero caminaba solo vigilando y se encontró con la pelilargo vampiresa Ruka.

-Ruka ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el peliblanco

-Vi como fallo tu plan Zero – decía la castaña abrazándolo

-¿Qué quieres de mí? – pregunto amenazante

-quiero que me ayudes a terminar con Yuuki Kuran de una vez – respondia

-Y ¿crees que yo te voy ayudar? – preguntaba entre risas

-oh claro que me vas ayudar, porque te voy dar algo a cambio – decía la castaña en un tono de provocación

-¿Qué me vas a dar? – contesto

-tu solo déjate llevar – lo volteo y lo empezó a besar rápidamente

**Mientras tanto…** la rubia guardaba su ropa en sus cajones y Aidou toco la puerta

-Hola Mitsuki, perdona cuando te mordí, es que no me controle – se disculpaba el rubio

-Tranquilo Aidou, todo está bien – contesto la chica mostrando una sonrisa

-Eres la primera rubia que vemos que esta alegre por su status – comentaba aidou

-A mi me gusta ser vampiro – contestaba

-espero que te siga gustando un poco tiempo después – decía un poco fastidiado

-Claro – decía la rubia

**Y en otros lados… **ruka y zero seguían besándose hasta fueron a dar un arbusto. Ruka se empezó a quitar la falda y la blusa, total quedo en ropa interior de color café, mientras tanto zero se quitaba la camiseta y sus pantalones y quedo en bóxer. Ambos chicos seguían besándose, hasta que ruka le quito el bóxer y zero le quito el brasier y los calzones. La chica subió arriba de él y empezó a gemir, mientras que zero tocaba sus senos. Después cambiaban de posición hasta que Zero se liberó, pues hecho sus espermas hacia ruka. Pero siguieron Zero metió su pene hacia la vagina penetrando a la castaña, después se cansaron y se quedaron dormidos.

**Mientras….. **Mitsuki platicaba con aidou

-Eres tan lindo aidou – agradecía mitsuki

-bueno casi no soy así –respondía el chico mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno creo que ya deberíamos dormir – decía la chica cambiando de tema

Ambos estaban tan cerca de uno y de otro, esto era el momento más romántico de vampiros. Los dos se sonrojaron y se acercaron más y se dieron un tierno beso.

**En la habitación de los Kuran…**yuuki se colocaba su pijama

-Yuuki tengo muy buenas noticias – pronunciaba kaname

-yo también….tengo muy buenas noticias – comentaba su prometida

-Bueno la muy buena noticia es…..que nos casaremos en un mes – pronunciaba el castaño

-kaname me encanta – decía la chica mientras que abrazaba a su prometido

-¿y cuál es tu buena noticia?– pregunto el castaño con ansias

-Estoy embarazada – decía la chica muy feliz

-Voy a hacer papa – decía el castaño felizmente

-Sii – decía la chica llorando de felicidad

**Continuara…**

**¿Se abran enamorado aidou con mitsuki? ¿Ruka ya sabía que Kaname se casa en un mes, por eso decidió hacer un plan con Zero, para terminar de una vez a Yuuki?** **¿Zero ayudara a ruka con su plan?**

**Lo sabrán en los últimos 5 capítulos**


	7. Capitulo VII

**Capítulo vii**

Ruka y zero se vistieron y arreglaron cuentas

-¿Cuál es el plan que tienes? – preguntaba zero

-veo que vas entendiendo zero – seducía ruka

-Cállate y habla de una vez – lo decía muy secamente

-Bueno Yuuki se casara en un mes con Kaname – proseguía la castaña

-y que hay con eso –pregunto sin importancia

-Quiero desaparecerla – decía la castaña con repugnancia

-la quieres matar ruka – comentaba el peliblanco

-si obtengo tu ayuda lo lograre – proseguía la chica

-¿entonces?... A ver si entendí bien. Tú quieres matar Yuuki para quedarte con Kaname – exclamo zero

-Claro, pero si me ayudas – acepto ruka

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Kuran, kaname felicitaba a su prometida de estas dos grandes noticias

-yuuki te amo, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo – comentaba felizmente

-igual yo te amo kaname – comentaba yuuki

-Bueno yuuki hay que dormir y preparar las cosas para la boda – decía kaname

Los dos purasangre se durmieron muy tranquilos como cualquier pareja de enamorados. Mientras tanto mitsuki y aidou se separaron de besarse .

-¿Qué fue eso aidou? – preguntaba la rubia

-Fue un beso…. ¿Qué acaso no te gusto? – pregunto el chico muy confuso

-no…no….no es eso –confesaba

-y entonces ¿Qué es? – siguió preguntando el rubio

-es que tú eres un chico atractivo y yo solo soy una chica muy estúpida – proseguía mitsuki

-Mitsuki, tu no eres eso, eres una chica muy inteligente y muy hermosa – decía acariciando su rostro

-Gracias aidou – agradecía mitsuki

Aidou no pudo esperar en besar a Mitsuki, el sentía el dulce y frio sabor de esa chica que ahora es un vampiro. El la agarro de la cintura para atraerla más hacia él, ella lo agarraba de la cabeza para profundizar ese beso que siempre soñó en toda su vida, ambos chicos se besaban con pasión. Aidou dirigió a Mitsuki hacia un costado de la cama, cayendo ella debajo de el

-No espera aidou – lo detuvo mitsuki

-¿Qué…nunca lo has hecho? – pregunto el chico muy gracioso

-No, nunca lo he hecho – respondió avergonzada

Aidou se separó de ella, Mitsuki se sentó en la cama

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella confundida

-tu estas lista para hacerlo? – le pregunto con sinceridad

-Si aidou yo estoy lista para esta etapa – respondió ella sin pensarlo

-Hoy no lo haremos mejor hay que conocernos bien – aclaro aidou

-Esta bien – decidio

-Sabes hay que decírselo a alguien no crees? – pregunto el rubio

-tienes razón Aidou hay que decirle a alguien – respondio

**Al día siguiente… **Yuuki platicaba con rima cuando de pronto llega ruka

-Hola, líder

-¿Qué quieres Ruka?

-oooh solo quise venir por si querías ayuda ya que estas embarazada

-¿Yuuki-sama sabe lo que esta diciendo?

-¿Qué pasa yuuki no le vas a decir a tu estudiante?

-Eso no te incumbe ruka lo que me pase a mi

-solamente me preocupa

Ruka se va

-Ahora me dice yuuki-sama que es lo estaba diciendo ruka

-en verdad quieres saberlo

-si

Ya que después que yuuki le conto todo a rima, ella se quedó sorprendida por esta gran noticia pero yo no le hice tanto caso, solamente me preguntaba ¿Cómo sabia ruka de mi embarazo?

-Yuuki no debería esforzarse le haría daño al bebe

-no tranquila estoy bien, no te preocupes

Tiempo después Zero buscaba a mitsuki en todos lados

-¿Dónde esta niña inútil?

Zero encontró a mitsuki y la jaloneo a un rincón

-oye que te pasa

-¿Qué me pasa? Por favor no seas estúpida

-no sé de qué me estás hablando Zero

-por favor mitsuki, aunque eres vampira sigues siendo una niña estúpida

Llega aidou defendiendo a mitsuki

-¿Zero que haces aquí?

-Nada que te importe aidou

-aidou por favor no me defiendas

-jaja…defenderte este ¬¬

-Zero tu no eres nada, puedo matarte ahora si quiero

-ooou no quiero nada…ooooh si

-¿De que hablas Zero?

-No me digas que no le has dicho nada mitsuki

-decirme que mitsuki

-Bueno mitsuki tiene algo que decirte muy importante

Zero se va

-Vámonos aidou

-No me ire hasta que me digas ¿de que hablaba Zero?

-No es tan importante

-DIMELO YA, TE LO ORDENO

-yo….yo…. tenia un plan para acabar con nuestra líder Yuuki

-Y¿Por qué aceptaste mitsuki?

-¿Por qué estaba ciega aidou? – respondio llorando

Mitsuki trato de abrazar a aidou pero este la rechazo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Has traicionado nuestra clase, tu y yo ya no podemos ser novios, desde ahora tratare de matarte

Aidou se aleja

**Continuara…..**

**Oigan perdonen x la tardanza es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer GOMENE **** este capitulo hablo sobre aidou y mitsuki espero que les guste y me manden un mensaje. Cuando termine este fic hare otro enseguida pero no es de vampire knight sino de King of figthers x si se interesan**

**¿Qué pasa después? ¿volveran aidou y mitsuki? …solamente quedan 4 capitulos mas **** Sayonara :D**


End file.
